What To Do When Bored
by Kade Munroe
Summary: The Naruto gang needs to find stuff to do... they have fun... all accept Joe... Sasuke's new pet duck.3 chapters now! please R&R!
1. Bored? Why Not Find A Duck?

Chapter 1- What to Do?  
  
"Hey! Sasuke!" yelled Naruto, looking for Sasuke.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Sasuke, who was sitting in a tree, so  
Naruto couldn't see him.  
  
"Do you want to do something today. . . other than just sitting  
around all day, like we have done for the past 6 days," said a very  
bored Naruto, who was talking to a tree, that "had" Sasuke in it.  
  
"Well. . . It's better than what I'm doing, so why not," Sasuke  
said, jumping out of a tree. "What are we doing?" he asked, walking  
behind Naruto. "Yeah, I'm, this way," he replied, to Naruto, who was  
still looking at the tree.  
  
"Yea. . . I knew that. But anyway. . . I don't really know what  
to do. . . WE COULD ASK SAKURA!" Naruto yelled, trying not to bore  
Sasuke.  
  
"Whatever," Sasuke replied, following Naruto back to the  
village.  
  
Back in the village.  
  
"SAKURA!!!" yelled Naruto, searching for Sakura, desperately.  
  
"Mr. Can. . . Can. . . Mr. Golden can, please shine down on me  
^^ ," Sasuke sung happily, kicking a can around.  
  
"Okay. . . He seems happy enough," Naruto said, giving Sasuke an  
odd look.  
  
"What do you want Naruto," asked Sakura, stepping on Sasuke's  
can as she came in front of Naruto.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" yelled Sasuke, picking up the "dead" can and  
holding it up to his heart. Sasuke, who was now on his knees, just  
gave a dirty look to Sakura.  
  
"What's his problem?" asked Sakura, looking at Sasuke with a  
freaky look on her face.  
  
". . . you stepped on his can. . . he loved that can. . . Now  
its dead." Naruto said, looking down at Sasuke, who was crying.  
Naruto made a sad face, then dug a hole for the cans funeral.  
  
"Uh. . . Huh. . ." Sakura said, giving the 2 boys an odd look.  
"Okay, now why did you want to see me?" she added.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Naruto said, standing up. "We don't know what to  
do," he said, "And we're bored!"  
  
"Yeah," Sasuke added, pulling a pink bunny out of nowhere, and  
hugging it.  
  
"So, I have to baby-sit you 2!" she exclaimed. "Seriously,  
being on your team is like babysitting a bunch of 3 year olds!"  
  
"Bunny. . . Oh. . . I mean ^^ YUP!" Sasuke yelled, happy to have  
a bunny.  
  
"No YOU DON'T!!!" Naruto yelled, trying to prove he was a big  
boy.  
  
"Poor can. . ." Sasuke cried. "Oh. . . A duck!" he said,  
chasing the duck.  
  
"My point proven," Sakura said, watching Sasuke chase the duck.  
  
"I am naming him Joe, and he will be mine ^^," Sasuke said,  
hugging his new duck.  
  
"Uh. . . Huh. . . Anyway, so can you help us find something to  
do?" said Naruto  
  
"Yes, I can. . . But whatever you are going to do, I am coming  
too. . . Okay?" Sakura replied, still looking at Sasuke happily  
frolic with his duck.  
  
"Yeah. . . Okay, I don't think either me or Sasuke would mind  
you coming along," Naruto said, getting impatient, for it was getting  
to be close to the afternoon.  
  
"Ummm. . . We should. . . GO BOWLING!!!"  
  
"Bowling. . . Where can we do that?" Naruto asked, and him and  
Sakura were watching Sasuke, who had a duck on his head.  
  
"Ummm. . . Canada. . ." Sakura said, patting the duck  
  
"How do we get to Canada," Naruto asked.  
  
"Who's Canada?" asked Sasuke.  
  
"It's a place. . ." Sakura said, raising 1 eyebrow.  
  
"Oh. . . Joe and his friends can fly us there ^^," Said Sasuke,  
giving Joe a hug, and then 2 of Joe's duck friends came, and Sasuke  
gave them growing stuff.  
  
"Yay. . . Off to Canada!" yelled the three, going to Canada.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
End of Chapter 1, time to write more! When I'm not to lazy too, ya  
know. FAREWELL. . . For now *evil music comes in background* 


	2. Canada Bowling?

Chapter 2- Canada... Bowling?  
  
We are now in Canada, with our... heros... and... okay I'll stop being a narrator  
  
now =.= hehehe kitty. Oh yea, I am not insulting Canadians... b/c I am Canadian.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"So this is Canada... lets find a bowling alley," Sakura said, looking around, and   
  
getting off the big duck.  
  
"Bowling =.=" Sasuke said, putting a Joe that grew small, on his head.  
  
"Hey, you guys are looking for a bowling alley eh?" A girl said, coming up by them,  
  
with her friend.  
  
"Yea... why?" Naruto asked  
  
"Well... we're Canadian eh, and we know how to get to the bowling alley," the other  
  
girl said.  
  
"It's a little warmer in there than it is out here eh?" the first girl said.  
  
"Why?" Sakura said, attaching a leash to Sasuke.  
  
"It's in an igloo eh... everything is, but the bowling alley has air conditioning eh,"  
  
the second girl said.  
  
"O.o air..." Sasuke said, him and Joe chewwing on the leash.  
  
"Yea... its good to have air..." Naruto said (wow this is odd... Naruto has more   
  
logic than Sasuke.)  
  
"No!" Sasuke exclaimed, breaking free of his leather leash.  
  
"What are you talking about, wihtout air we would die!" Sakura yelled  
  
"Well yes, thats true, but air is a bad thing... if your a fish," Sasuke said, picking up his  
  
Joe and carringing him into the freezing bowling alley.  
  
After everyone else came in to the bowling alley...  
  
"NO NEVER!" Sasuke yelled, hissing at the managers of the alley.  
  
"But you have to, no street shoes allowed eh," he said, handing him a pair of bowling  
  
shoes.  
  
"NO... YOU WILL NOT MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A CLOWN!!!" Sasuke yelled, knocking  
  
the shoes away from him.  
  
"Sasuke... do you still have problems with that clown incident?" Sakura asked  
  
Backflash  
  
"Come on Sakura, we're gonna miss the show," a younger Sasuke said, pulling Sakura  
  
into a big tent (the circus).  
  
"Hold on Sasuke, I wanna meet the clowns first," she said, grabbing his wrist and  
  
pulling him over to where all the clowns were. They went, and Sakura started to   
  
talk to the clowns, and ws laughing a lot... them evil music a clown walked up to   
  
Sasuke, and squirted him with the flower!!!!  
  
end of backflash  
  
"I don't like clowns," Sasuke said, but when he looked down, Sakura had put the   
  
shoes on him already.  
  
"Ooooo I hate you," Sasuke said, getting a pair of shoes for Joe.  
  
"Well... your just gonna have to live with it," She said, going to a lane with Naruto,  
  
Leanne, and Stacey.  
  
":'( come on Joe... lets go bowl :'(" Sasuke said, quite sad that he looked like a   
  
clown. They all bowled for about... 2 hours... but Sasuke started having a fit,and  
  
they had to leave.  
  
"Why'd ya do that eh?" Stacey asked, looking at Sasuke and Joe.  
  
"I was loosing," he replied  
  
"Yes but I was winning!" Joe said, remembering his perfect score.  
  
"Ya knwo what.. I'm kind'a glad we got out of there eh... we were loosing to a   
  
duck," Leanne said, lighting a match.  
  
"Yea... thats kind of embarassing... and... HEY, since when can the duck talk?"  
  
Sakura asked.  
  
"Since always... but no one but Sasuke would talk to me," Joe said, waddling his way   
  
over to his buddy Sasuke (awww ). Then out of no where, Leanne ate Joe!!!!!!!!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled, as he began to cry. 


	3. Back Home, Adventure Over Or Is It

Chapter 3- Back Home, Adventure Over... Or Is It.  
Yes... poor poor Joe did die in the last chapter :'(, Damn that Leanne! Anyway, Behold chapter 3!! I dont own Naruto :'(. I have nothing more to say to you people.  
-  
"Joe was a good duck... he was very athetic, and a very good bowler... now he is gone... and all is lost... and... and... WAAAAAAAA :'( " Sasuke cried, turning and hugging Sakura, tears in his eyes. Sakura blushed, adn pattedd Sasuke on the back.  
"Its okay Sasuke... he is still alive-" Sakura got cut off.  
"HE IS STILL ALIVE! REALLY WHE-"  
"NO YOU IDIOT, I was going to say he is still alive in out hearts,"  
"Oh really..."  
"Yea'  
"All of our hearts?"  
"Yea,"  
"Very well then," Sasuke said, walkig up to Leanne, and giving her a hug.  
"What are you doing eh?" she asked, looking down at Sasuke. Sasuke kept getting tighter, and tighter, untill Leanne couldnt breath anymore, and fell uncontious.  
He then laid her down and stabbed her heart, and cutting a cross shape line (at the moment,  
I am making Leanne a guy k .) and he took out her heart.  
"Joe... JOE!!! COME OUT OF THERE!!!!" Sasuke yelled, poking at the heart in his hand.  
"Oh my God, you killed Leanne... good job eh!" Stacey said, patting Sasuke on the back. Sasuke, sad that he could not find Joe in Leanne's heart, moved on to Stacey.  
He took a bowlig ball, and dropped it on her head, tehn he did the same thing that he did to Leanne, to Stacey. "Where is my JOE!!??" he yelled, spazing on everything.  
"Im right here," Joe said, emerging from the dead Leanne's stomach. It was a reunion to remember :') so beutiful.  
"Okay, now that you 2 are reunited, can we go back home?" Naruto asked "Grrrrrrrrrrrumfle!" Sasuke said "What the hell is a grumfle?" Sakura asked, giving Sasuke a look like he was crazy.  
"I dont know... do you guys wanna go back home?" "YES!" the 2 'saine' ones exclaimed.  
"Okay!" Joe said, and with a magical wave of his wing, 2 more ducks came, and grew bigger so they could ride them all the way back to Kahona.  
  
Back in Kahona village.  
"Wasn't that fun?" Sasuke asked, happily.  
"It was... interesting," Sakura said.  
"I don't care... I have been deprived of my ramen for to long!" Naruto said, running to get some ramen. "Farewell my friends, I have things to do, in otehr magical worlds," Joe said,  
dissapearing with his 2 other duck buddies.  
" bye Joe," Sasuek said.  
"I thoguht you were gonna ba sad," Sakura said "No, Im fine," he replied. Just then, Ino fell from the tree above them, landing on Sasuke, causig him to hit his head. He fell uncontious, and the 2 fan girl were flipping out.  
When he awoke, he saw Sakura and Ino hovering over him.  
"HOLY SHIT!" he yelled, sitting up really fast, barely missing hitting thier heads together.  
"Good your awake!" Ino yelled, hugging Sasuke.  
"..." Sasuke said, pushing her off, and walking away. It turns out that Joe,  
when he came to Kahona, landed on Sasuke's head, bringing out the inner child in him,  
so another blow to the head, made him normal again.  
-  
This is the last chapter, with an odd ending. Please R&R. And yea, this is a very messed story... I blame caffene... mmm... caffene :D bye! 


End file.
